


The Little Broken Rose

by Loboapache



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cinnamon rolls and softness, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Hippy Akko, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Multi, Other, Slow Burn, Stress, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loboapache/pseuds/Loboapache
Summary: It's the group's last year at Lunar Nova University.  Everyone has been trying their hardest to make it through this educational nightmare in one piece, some have been more successful than others. Whether it's stress, a dark past, or a new passion being stoked the soon-to-be graduates of LNU will have a bumpy year a head of them.





	1. The Beginning of All Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! I want to bring you my first official Fic! (yay?)  
> I have been a lurker in the LWA fics for a little while and finally found the story I wanted to tell. One of stress, pushing one's self too far, and needing help along with friendship, love, and support to get through life. Well that and adorable diakko shenanigans.  
> Most of the characters in the story will be between the ages of 21 and 24, with a few notable and obvious exceptions.  
> I do hope you enjoy it and come back as I continue to update it (as regularly as possibly, I'm shooting for a chapter every two weeks)  
> Feel free to comment with your comments, questions, criticisms!  
> Please note, I'm forcing the posting tonight so I apologize for gramatical weirdness  
> So... Without Further Ado.... Here is The Little Broken Rose

She stood at the edge of the stage, black graduation gown draped heavily over her shoulders. “Diana Cavendish, Dual Major. Business Management, Marketing.” Diana began to lift her foot to ascend the stairs and take her diploma, but she stopped herself, confused, as the Dean continued to speak,. “Heiress to the Cavendish fortune, head of the family, CEO of Cavendish Incorporated. Fraud, Liar, and Incompetent” as the Dean had spoken Diana could feel her chest tighten with every word as her destiny was spelled out to those in attendance, _How could she say that? This is not part of the ceremony…._ Then she heard the last sentence. Fraud, Liar, Incompetent. No she was not, she wasn't… was she? No, Diana did not have the actual experience for her future, but she could still do it? She could still lead her family and her company into a new age right? No, she was a child and could not. She couldn't. She couldn't. She would fail. Fail.

“Failure.”

The word didn't come from her mind but from the audience, who were once no more than black figures hidden behind lights, now they were people. She could see them and make out each face. They were her friends, classmates, professors, and what was left of her family. They all spoke the world, the repeated it, and again until it became a chant. “Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure.” Diana tried to run, but her feet were now chained to the floor. _How had this happened?! Why are you all doing this?!_ She wanted to scream but she had no breath, she wanted to run, she wanted to cry. Her eyes fell on one face in the crowd, one that held no potential for mockery or hatred the rest were twisted in. A beautiful face with an equally beautiful smile watching her, shining for her, those lips mouthing the words“A Believing Heart is your Magic.” Suddenly, She could breath again and with a breath… she screamed.

 

* * *

 

The sweat poured down Diana’s face, disorientation slowly fading as the light from her phone shone from the bed stand revealing her private room. A soft buzz from her phone notified her of a message just as a soft knock came from her door. “Diana? Diana are you okay?” A slight rattle of the door, before it slowly swung open revealing the auburn head of her friend. “Hannah!” Diana says, a little too loudly before take a slow shaking breath and starts again. “Hannah, I am terribly sorry if I disturbed you. It was simply a nightmare, nothing to be concerned about.” Hannah shifted uncomfortably in the doorway for a moment before speaking, “This has happened almost every night since we’ve gotten back from break. Are you sure that you are okay? Both Barbara and I are here to help where we can.” Her whispered words carried easily across the nearly silent room, bringing along their owner’s concern for her friend. Diana sighed and took her turn shifting uncomfortably, “I think it’s just a little stress for this coming year and readjusting to this place. Please sleep, I will do the same and will treat the both of you to breakfast in the morning.” She finishes with a small smile, while meant to be reassuring comes out a little desperate in the shadows of night.  Hannah's lips tighten at her friends words,” We have had to wake you out of these nightmares, I am worried about you and I think Barbara is just as worried as I am.” she looks around the room and nods to herself again, still seeming unconvinced. “We’ll take you up on your offer, but only if you sleep in a little. Classes haven’t started yet, so don’t push. Most importantly, we're here to help even if you do not think you need it” Having spoken her mind Hannah slipped from the room quietly, closing the door behind her. A few moments and a few hushed whispers from their suite mate before Diana hear the last door shut and she checks her phone.  
  
_Messenger:_ _  
_ _2:17 am Barbara: Hey, you alright? Did you shout? Hannah is headed over._

_2:23am Barbara: She just told me. Get some rest please. Let us know if we can do anything!_

 

Setting her phone back onto the end table, Diana rolled to face the wall. Her body still yearned for sleep, but her mind moving far too frantically to allow herself to relax enough to sleep. _Honestly_ , Diana admitted to herself, _I had pushed myself a bit hard last semester and with this next semester coming up I probably won’t have much time to relax.._ She sighed to herself as she shifted on the bed again, causing the springs to creak and protest in her attempt to find a comfortable position. After several minutes of tossing and turning, Diana gave up in her search and settled onto her back with one gnawing thought fighting it's way to the surface of her mind. _Who was that woman? What did she say to me?_

 

* * *

 

“Hey Akko…. Aaaaaakko…. Ground Control to Major Akko.” Then Akko's vision went dark as the front of Amanda's shirt came down around it, pinning her head against her friend's stomach. The Japanese woman flailed her arms, crying out in surprise before falling out of her camping chair and onto the ground, head coming free. “Ammmaaaaandaa!” Akko’s red eyes show brightly with laughter even as her lips formed into a pout. “Why did you do that? I was listening! I swear!”

  
A flame colored quirks upwards as Amanda stares at her friend, “Then what did I say?”

Akko’s cheeks puff outward as her eyes widen trying to remember, “Well… You said that party needed more people so that it wasn’t the same ‘boring-ass losers I always hang out with’?”

 

The American placed her hands softly on her friend’s cheeks,sighing deeply, before bringing her thumbs down and pinching. “I SAID THAT TEN MINUTES AGO. While I am impressed you remembered anything at all, JUST WHAT THE HELL HAD TO SO ZONED OUT?” As Akko squirmed and whined loudly as her cheeks were pulled and twisted under Amanda’s assault, a soft monotone cut through the revelry, “She was probably thinking of her next meal, or trying to remember how to breath.” The wrestling duo glanced over at the younger lavender haired Filipino woman, her legs propped up on a Akko’s gym bag as she leaned her back against one of the trees in the quad. “Of course, she could have just spaced out staring at your legs against Amanda.” Akko and Amanda seemed to squeak, cheeks and ears glowing bright red and they seperated and looked anywhere, but at each other.

 

“Suuuuuucy, it’s not like thaaaat.” Akko stressed, hand coming up to run her fingers through her brunette hair, cheeks cooling to a more normal color. “I was just…” Her fingers fumbling with as she begins to braid her hair. Then trying avoid finishing her statement as long as possible she begins to pick grass from her bright tie-dyed skirt. “Akko..You just what?” Amanda prompted, her normal smug smile back on her lips. “Well you see.. I don’t know who to invite to our little ‘Welcome Back’ party.” Akko’s red eyes staring intently at the ground. Sucy sighed and pulled at the sleeves of her long sweater, “You could literally ask anyone. It’s going to be us, Lotte, and Amanda’s two new suite (unless they transfer out like your last two).”  She glanced over to catch the redhead’s eyes before smirking.

“Hey! That’s not my fault. Akko was the one who set off the sprinkler.”  Amanda’s hands coming up to defend herself for the accusations.

“Yeah, but you were the one to tell her to try to hotbox your room.” Sucy retorted, her eyes closing again as she rested her head against the tree once more. “And Akko, what happened afterwards?”

The Japanese woman cringed at the memory, “I lit the box of matches on fire then tried to put it out by hiding it in Amanda’s bed.”

Sucy nodded her head, having throughly won this argument and drifted back to semi-consciousness.

“I said I was sorry… plus that stuff gives me a headache now.” Akko muttered, her eyes floating around at the other students, all of whom seemed to either be meeting or reuniting with friends before the start of the semester officially began in two days. Hey eyes eventually settled onto a trio of women, they were close or seemed to be even from here, but one of the drew Akko’s attention. The one with the tea green highlights looked so familiar.

 

“Where have I seen you before?” She muttered a little too loudly as it drew Amanda’s attention back to her.

 

“What was that?” The American asked, head coming up from a portable game she found somewhere and had begun playing once Sucy as went back to her nap.

 

“What? Nothing. I’m going to be right back! I think I see someone I recognize.” With that Akko leapt to her feet and began heading in the direction of the women she had spotted before.

 

* * *

 

Diana’s morning had been terrible. While she did eventually get back to sleep from her nightmare, it had not been restful or comforting. In fact she had woken up feeling as she did when she passed out in the middle of her studies, tired, dehydrated, and irritable. Even though she was able to shower and make herself a quick cup of coffee before either of her friends even woke up, she felt like she had been hit by a bus, so it was an improvement. Barely.

 

Once the coffee maker was started it did not take long before Hannah and Barbara pulled themselves from bed and crept into their dorm’s living room, attracted by the alluring scent of caffeine. Diana watched them with slight amusement, she was probably one of the very few people in the world that got to see them without their public faces. She got to see these two as the humans they were  instead of the heiresses to portions of one of the more lucrative software protection companies in the world, Wagadea.

“Well then. What a morning this is, isn’t it.” Diana forced a smile onto her face as her friends settled into chairs and began sipping their coffee, both of whom grunted noncommittally, waiting for the caffeine to give them life. Eventually the three were able to begin basic conversations, each asking the others how they slept, which Diana only lied a little when she said that she slept well in a hope to cover up just how tired she felt. No one brought up her dreams, but Barbara did remind her that they were to get breakfast.

 

Breakfast did help, not much, but Diana was not expecting even the little she got. She felt like a living person at least as she sat in the sun with her two best friends as they traded gossip they had heard about the rest of the students between themselves, allowing the blonde’s mind to wander as she liked. “...apparently she set the chemistry hall on fire four times last semester. It got so bad that they banned her from her lab and made her read from one of the textbooks instead.” Hannah whispered conspiratorially, “And she’s always wearing absurd rainbow or tie dyed, like what’s that about? Trying to pretend this is the 60s again?” Barbara snorted then seemed to cut off her next thought with a small gasp, causing Diana to bring her mind back into the present.  “What? I do apologize, what happened?” She asked as her eyes focused onto Hannah and Barbara once more. “By the Nine and by Jennifer. She’s headed this way.”

“Who is…” Diana’s own sentence cut off as she followed the eyes of her a gast friends, settling onto a woman a head shorter than her, long semi-braided brunette hair, and bright playful red eyes who seemed to be making her way determinately towards her. It was the woman from her dream, the face she couldn’t forget. Coming right at her. Somewhere deep inside Diana a switch tripped. The more analytical part of her mind recognized it as her “Fight or Flight” response. The more primal part panicked.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is up! Honestly I wanted this done sometime last week, but life got in the way.
> 
> It's just a continuation with foreshadowing and the beginnings of plot!  
> I hope you enjoy it :D

Akko was roughly half way across the quad when the trio seemed to turn in unison and stared at her. The Auburn haired woman sneered and turn to her companions making a comment that caused the one sitting next to her to laugh while the blonde haired woman seemed to delay a moment before turning a confused gaze at her friend. Akko had nearly tripped when the blonde's eyes turned back to her, boring into her, glistening in the sun as they widened in such a…. Wait, what the hell? Where was…. “Fuck!” Akko exclaimed as her bare foot jammed into a slight hole into the ground before the concrete path, causing her to tumble face first into the ground. The sudden pain of knees on concrete did not last long as the ground rushed to meet her before her world went black.

 

* * *

 

Diana’s adrenaline spiked as she watched the woman come towards the area where she sat.  
What was she supposed to say? “Hello, my name is Diana Cavendish, I know we have never met. However, I dreamed about you last night.” No, that’s far too weird don’t do… Come on Diana. She's probably not even headed over here.

  
The blood pumping in her ears distracted her from her friend's words making them seem a soft buzzing in her ears, “Hmm?” Diana asked, slowly pulling her eyes from the brunette that seemed to be making her way across the yard towards her, “Pardon? I seemed to have been in my own world there, Would you be so kind to repeat yourself?” Hannah and Barbara exchanged looks that went unnoticed as their friend’s eyes had already shifted back to the surrounding crowd. “What I had said was that you seemed to be much more tired than you…” her sentence was cut off by an exclamation of surprise in the courtyard followed by a sickening smack and gasps from those gathered around.  
The attention of the three friends snapped towards the cause of the disturbance. “Well, speak of the devil and she shall appear it seems,” Hannah snarked, recognizing the woman sprawled out on the ground clutching her face. Barbara looked over at her friend, a little surprised by the response from her, “Han.. She could be hurt shouldn’t we..” Before she could finish however Diana stood up from table, making her way over to where the red eyed woman was now sitting up and holding her head back, hand covering her nose.

“Freakin’ concrethe edge. Sthupid freakin’ toes and...ow” Akko mumbled to herself as she lifted hers face off the ground, voice slightly slurred as she searched to make sure she was in piece and upon discovering her nose to be bleeding she tilted her head back just as a smooth, gentle voice seemed to appear beside her.“Ma’am are you well? Do you need me to call an ambulance?” Akko tilted her head slightly to one side to meet a pair of crystal blue eyes widened in concern, framed with blonde and a single streak of tea green. “I’m.. alrigth. Just caughth my foot and fell.” She mumbled, embarrassed. “Toes aren’t broken, all I can smell is blood though.” The blonde in front of her sighed as she pulled out a handkerchief and nudged Akko’s shoulder, offering it to her. The Japanese woman took it gratefully, cleaning herself off before shaking her head as if to clear it of whatever fuzziness remained. Then stretching her bare feet out in front of her, toes wiggling she looked up to woman in front of her, a smile easily spreading across her lips. “Thank you so much! I guess I was not concentrating enough on where I was going and slammed my foot.”

  
A smile spread across the blonde’s features, “And out of curiosity, where were you going before you fell down?” Akko’s bright, optimistic smile faltered for a moment, slipping into a shy almost unsure grin, “Well, I was thought I recognized you from somewhere and wanted to come over and see if we actually did know each other.” Her new companion’s face scrunched together before it evened out into a kind smile. She hummed thoughtfully to herself, extending her hand, “If we did not know each other before, then we do now. My name is Diana Cavendish, I’m a Business major.” Akko took Diana’s hand, shaking it, “I’m Atsuko Kagari. My friends calls me Akko, so please call me Akko as well. I’m a Performance major and owner of two newly scraped knees.”  
The blonde nodded to herself as

she did a once over with a tint of concern, forcibly hiding a small giggle behind her hand at the simple joke,” Would you like help up Akko? The pathway may not be the best place to make new friend, nor is it a good place for a musician to sit down.” Diana shifted slightly, hand still held firmly within Akko’s. “Oh? Um, yeah I guess you’re right.” Diana smiled at the response and helped pull her new acquaintance to her feet, who then became over balanced and fell against the blonde slightly.  
“Oh! Well look at that, lil’ Akko leaves us for a few minutes and suddenly she’s in the arms of the Princess of Business? Our little one grows up so quickly Sucy!” Came a voice behind Akko, one that Diana recognized a little too well.

  
“O’Neil.” Her voice icy and cold, staring at the approaching flame haired woman. “I thought you were expelled.”  
“Sadly, no. Turns out they couldn’t prove that I was the one who spiked the drinks at that particular meeting, nor could they prove that I was the one who painted Jennifer’s Tree in rainbow colors, nor could they... “ Amanda smiled brightly, reveling in the cold glare, as she ticked off each accusation on her hand. “Well you get the idea. Finnelan didn’t have enough evidence, so Holbrooke let me off!” She tutted at the blonde, her bright facade cracking to reveal a flicker of something dark beneath, “That’s old news though Princess! What’s going on here?!”

  
“Looks like our hippy has captured another person in her continued efforts to destroy and semblance of peace.” Replied the mauve haired woman who followed Amanda up to the duo. “So, be careful of being too close to that one..” Sucy said, eyeing Akko who was still leaning against Diana “... She’s likely to break whatever is near her.”  
Akko stepped unsteadily away from her new friend, cheeks puffed out in a pout as she looked between Sucy, Amanda, and Diana. “Sucy! I said I was sorry about the beakers.... Wait, do you and Diana know each other Amanda?”

  
The two women glanced to the ruby-eyed woman who looked between them in confusion at the hostility between them, shaking ever so slightly on her newly wounded knees before glaring at each other as an unspoken message seemed to pass between them, Diana’s icy visage seemed to melt slightly as she turned back to Akko, a smile touching her lips to mask what had just transpired, “Ms. O’Neil and I have crossed paths before, but that is a story for another time. For now, if you are feeling well, I believe I will hand you off to your friends and wish you a good day along with a reminder to watch where you are going. The ground can be a little unforgiving.” Her lips quirked into a smile for a moment before nodding her leave and turning back to her friends, who had begun making their way over the Diana after gathering their things. Amanda watched Barbara and Hannah approach behind Diana with a mixture of curiosity and disdain , looping an arm around Akko for support, and in a stage whisper said, “ I think it’s time to get you looked at Akko and let the princess and her lackeys go about their day.”

  
Huffing at the American’s rudeness Diana began to spin on her heel and walk away, however before she could take more than a step away she saw movement from the corner of her eye. Turning, tense and slightly on guard, she saw the bloodied brunette woman step forward, untangling herself from her friend and holding out her stained handkerchief tightly in her fist with a large unwavering smile back on her face. “I.. thank you. I will get your handkerchief back to you when it’s cleaned.” Diana began to raise her hand to tell her that there was no need, but as she did so Akko stuffed that piece of cloth into a pocket on her pants and withdrew a marker in the same motion. “You should come to our party, it’s kind of a birthday and welcome back party. Since you’re a friend now I hope to see you there.” In a quick motion Akko took Diana’s hand and wrote down a series of numbers into her palm. “There! Text me your number and I’ll let you know when and where!” Diana stared at the phone number in her hand and back at the energetic woman in front of her in surprise, “I.. um.. I’m quite busy, but I will see what I can do,” she fumbled out. Akko simply smiled brightly and gave her a small wave as Amanda hooked her arm with the brunettes pulling her away, “Of course! I will hear from you soon! Bye Diana! Your friends are welcome too, don’t you forget!”

 

* * *

 

Diana watched as the trio walked towards the Red Dorms, her mind spinning in the whirlwind of what had just transpired. Her exhausting spun around her mind adding to it her confusion over what she had just done, the relief that this person was okay along with that of somehow making it through the weird introduction of the woman whose face had shown up in her mind the night before, and finally the nearly bitter cold of seeing someone whom she never wanted to meet again. A shiver ran up her spine as she watched them leave, she would have watched them turn out of sight had it not been for a light touch on her arm.

  
Turning to see Barbara standing at her side, a hand resting on her upper arm almost protectively. “Diana, are you doing okay? That was very strange.” Her eyes followed the three for a second before turning back to her blonde friend, “What just happened?” Hannah stood on the other side of Diana, holding both of their bag, looking up at her with a mixture of concern and confusion, “Did you know them? I think I recognized one of them, but only through rumors and such.” Barbara turned to Hannah with an eyebrow cocked, “Well, I think that was the Disaster of Luna Nova, I’m pretty sure that was Akko Kagari.” Diana shrugged, then shook her head and sighed, a strange crack coming into her normally pristine facade.” There is quite a bit to unpack to answer those questions and at least a bit of that is something I do not want to address, so why don't we just leave it at this: I am tired, classes will start soon, and I may have to push back my appointment.” She lifted her hand showing her two friends the number in her palm, “I think we were invited to a get together. A Ms. Kagari invited us and it would be rude to miss it.”


End file.
